Problem: Express $0.9$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.9$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $9$ The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenths. $0.9$ can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$. [Can 9/10 be simplified?]